


A newly found hope

by Vrixed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kinda fluff, Might add more tags later, Mpreg, Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrixed/pseuds/Vrixed
Summary: After nine months of hiding a secret and after getting captured by two egg entranced ‘friends', Sam finds himself unable to hide his secret anymore which when revealed causes the two egg crazed beings to panic and come to their senses in the means to help Sam. Also Punz is there.
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A newly found hope

Sam’s Pov 

I quickly sat up from my bed in a panicked sweat as the events of what happened about 8 or 9 months prior filled my head, making me feel nauseous and resentful. I let out a groan of pain as sitting up quickly had triggered the pup I was currently carrying and caused them to kick a bit.

  
I still have no idea for sure what happened that day that had gotten me pregnant but with as much as I could assume the only probability is that someone took advantage of me after I had passed out due to overworking myself...

Those events leaving me now around 8 or 9 months pregnant as of now, I wasn’t completely sure how long it had been.. and I really don’t plan on finding the father. I’m still haunted by fractured memories of the pain I endured. I recon everyone could see something was wrong by how out of it I was.

Though that hardly matters now, I still have so much work I have to get done. Mostly including breaking whatever trance Bad and Ant are under, getting rid of the egg, helping Tommy build his hotel, as well as doing extra work on the prison and not to mention making sure my pup is healthy and well prepared for.

Even if I had no choice in the means of my pregnancy I’ll be damned if I don’t make sure I give this kid the best life they could have. I feel obligated of sorts after not being able to help much with the other kids and teens on the server that have honestly all gone through hell.

My pup settled down soon after that rude awakening and I was able to rest a bit before I had to inevitably get out of bed. Though I know if I don’t get up soon people might get a bit suspicious. You see... I haven’t actually told anyone about my pregnancy, nor have I exactly made it easily noticeable as I use magic almost 24/7 to conceal it.

This meaning I enchanted a specific red gem in my golden crown to hide my baby bump. It took a bit of work as I’m better with redstone then magic but it worked out in the long run. It does sap a bit of energy from me though whenever I use it to conceal my baby bump. It had gotten a bit larger recently. But of course that’s expected. Luckily the magic also makes it so I am able to walk normally so I’m not waddling at all. People would definitely know something was up if that was the case.

It’s mostly so I make sure no one tries to directly attack my pup. Though I guess there are a few down sides to this, it beats having someone trying to use my pup as leverage or something as cruel as that.

Even if I am good at convincing everyone I’m perfectly fine and that nothings wrong.. I can see how Punz always seems to look at me suspiciously. As if he knows somethings wrong. But there’s no way he could. Probably a suspicion coming from the fact we’ve known each other for so long.

That or I am just that easy to read. Though I doubt it. I let out a short sigh before slowly edging my way off my bed and into a standing position. I couldn’t keep in a groan as the motions sent a spike of pain down my spine. 

Nevertheless I made my way to my closet and got changed into my regular outfit, only stopping for a moment to get my crown on so I could fit into the clothing easier as it had been laying on my bedside table.

With my crown now hiding my bump it made it a lot easier to slip into my shirt and put on armor for protection. You never know when you may be attacked while in this server anyways..

After I was fully dressed I made my way over to my kitchen. As I opened my fridge I decided to just reheat some leftover food I had. I wasn’t really up for cooking today. Besides, it didn’t take a lot of work.

A few minutes later I finally finished my food and cleaned everything up. I was going to be working on the hotel today with Tommy so I got to work getting a good amount of materials into a bag. I also made sure to pack some food and water as well. Just in case.

Once I had everything ready I started on my way to the hotel, after making sure I fed Fran of course. I could never forget about her. She almost like a service dog if I had to describe her. Like she always knows when I’m distressed.

Anyways, once I got to the hotel and once Tommy was off doing task for Sam Nook, I went and got started on the hotel. I was able to get quite a bit done before I was interrupted by the two people I probably wanted to see the least today.

_ "Hey Sam~ What are you doing?" _ I heard Bad call out. I instantly turned to look at the two approaching me.  _ "Oh god, please not right now.." _ I quietly muttered under my breath. _ "Listen.. we’ve decided something." _ Ant started saying, ignoring the slight glare I was giving him.

I really don’t trust them, especially not near me when I have a pup.  _ "What have you.. decided?" _ I carefully asked.  _ "Well you see, we decided you need to spend more time with the egg-" _ Bad continued before I interrupted. _ "No! No! I am not going anywhere near that thing! I have way more.. important things I need to do!" _ I quickly shouted towards them.

I couldn’t be near the egg in my vulnerable state right now, who knows, it might make it easier for me to be infected. Though I can’t let them know about my pup because they may use that to their advantage.. they could easily overpower me.

_ "Well that’s the thing.." _ Bad started talking once more, taking on a dangerous tone that instant brought me a bad feeling. _ "We aren’t asking.." _ Ant then finished.. I took a second too long to process what he had said because not a moment later they were both grabbing onto my arms. 

I quickly started struggling against them, causing a strike of pain to jolt through my body. I could feel my pup getting restless and as they started kicking, which really didn’t help as it only made me let out a whimper of pain.

I then started to try to shout to get someone’s attention only for Ant to gag me with a piece of cloth. The action bringing me memories of what happened the day I was taken advantage of, bringing tears to my eyes no matter how much I tried to hold them back.

The two were quick to rob me of everything I had on me, including my chestplate which was the only thing between them and my pup other than the magic coming from my crown. I continued to try to struggle out of their grip as much as I could before I was eventually knocked over the head by something extremely heavy.

It caused me to go lightheaded as everything in view began to blur. My head felt like it was spinning and by now I felt as though I could barely stand, the effects of my pregnancy not making it any better as it seemed to worsen the effects. 

I was now unintentionally leaning against the two who kept a firm hold on me despite my previous efforts. _ "See, this wasn’t so hard. We’ll take care of you now!" _ Ant then said, the words nearly mushing together as I could barely comprehend what was happening now.

My head felt as though it was filled with cotton. I tried to speak up only for my words to come out as slurred and unintelligible sentences, especially since I was still gagged. My vision began to darken as the pounding in my head began to worsen. Soon everything went black as my body went limp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next time I awoke I was confused for a moment as black still consumed my vision. A moment later as my mind cleared a bit I was able to see that it was I fact obsidian that surrounded me instead. I quickly sat up from where I lay on the ground, ignoring the pain that came with those actions as best I could.

I looked myself over to see that I thankfully still had my crown on as well as the fact I didn’t have any major injuries near my stomach other then a few small bruises and scratches. I also no longer had that gag on which I was thankful for.

I took a moment to look around the room I was in a bit more as saw that there was a small window. I quickly made my way over to it only to see the egg within my view.. they trapped me with the egg. I felt my breath hitch at the mere sight.

I quickly lifted the hem of my shirt to cover my nose so I wasn’t directly breathing in anything anymore. I needed to make sure the egg didn’t infect me or harm my pup in any way. I haven’t been carrying my pup around for so many long months for nothing. 

I took a moment to calm myself down a bit so my pup would settle down as they were getting a bit riled up and started kicking once more. I felt like crying, everything hurt and my head was no exception. Especially since they hit me with something to knock me out.

The magic I was using to conceal my baby bump was beginning to make me feel exhausted. So with a quick look outside of the room to make sure no one was in sight, I carefully took off my crown. A moment later my baby bump was now visible.

It had gotten a bit bigger which reminds me.. how long had I been in here? I felt extremely hungry as well, not to mention dehydrated. These conditions aren’t good for my pup. I couldn’t help but let out a quiet sob at the thought of my pup dying here. This was not at all what I was expecting to happen today.

I just wanted to be at home laying in bed or something. I quickly stifled another sob as I heard footsteps coming closer. I quickly placed my crown back upon my head, hiding my bump once more, before eventually Bad and Ant entered my view. I could only glare at them as they whispered to each other excitedly.

_"You’re awake! Great!"_ Bad then said.  _ "Wait, have you been crying?" _ Ant then asked, taking note of my appearance. I only turned away from them, carefully curling into myself so my stomach was covered a bit more, even if they weren’t able to see my bump.

_ "Oh Sam. Everything will be okay, there’s no need to cry, just let the egg embrace you! There’s no need to be sad about it!" _ Bad then spoke in an overly cheerful voice.  _ "This isn’t about the egg!" _ I shouted towards him with pure anger. With Bad and Ant in this state it’s making me question our previous friendship even more. Did they ever even think of me as a friend..?

_ "Then what’s it about-" _ Ant tried asking, suspicion clear in his tone, before Bad cut him off.  _ "Wait! The egg is saying something!" _ Bad then yelled out, staying still for a bit as if he was listening to something. Though that may be true for them there wasn’t any other noise for me. After a moment Bad spoke up once more.

_"Hold on. The egg says it senses another person here."_ Bad then grumbled, turning to stare towards me through the window.  _ "Did you contact someone!?" _ Ant then accused.  _ "How would I contact anyone if you robbed me of everything including my communicator and then secluded me from everyone on the damn server in this stupid room!" _ I then shouted at him, I was getting upset from being here. Though my pregnancy intensified those feelings.

The two seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst.. which I don’t really blame them. I usually never have an outburst like that, no matter the situation. So it was definitely out of line for me, though I couldn’t bring myself to care at the moment, I only wanted to make sure my pup was safe.

_ "Okay, I know you don’t want to be here but that’s a bit dramatic. We only want what’s best for you and that is getting you to love the egg!" _ Bad then spoke up, still a bit in shock it seemed.  _ "NO! YOU DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME! IT’S QUITE OBVIOUS BY NOW IF THIS IS WHAT YOU’RE DOING!" _ I then screamed, turning to face them once more. Even I don’t know where this sudden anger was coming from.

_"Sam-"_ Ant tried to speak.  _ "NO! JUST STOP! YOU’VE LITERALLY ROBBED ME AND TAKEN ME HOSTAGE IN A PLACE YOU KNOW I’M UNCOMFORTABLE WITH! YOU HAVE DELIBERATELY STARVED ME AND PUT ME IN DANGER AS WELL AS- AS MANY OTHERS! I DON’T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR FUCKING EGG BULLSHIT ANYMORE!" _ I then yelled out, interrupting him.

They seemed extremely startled now. They stayed silent and stared for quite a while, in turn I just took to scowling at them as I tried to settle my nerves. I then realized I had tears streaming down my face.

No matter how much I tried to wipe them away they just kept coming as I eventually let out a sob. I backed up to a corner of the room and curled in on myself. Due to wearing my crown for so long and having the magic conceal my bump, it had started hurting me. 

Overuse of magic does that when overused, especially with the type I am using and the effects it could have on certain hybrids. I couldn’t withhold the whimpers and small hisses from leaving my mouth as I fell onto my side, holding onto my abdomen as the pain started to worsen.

Though I wouldn’t dare take off my crown with those two still there. I let out a sharp gasp as I felt my pup moving around a lot. I then let out a short scream as the pain intensified. I was beginning to believe that the magic wasn’t the only thing hurting me. Wait..

I’ve been carrying my pup for what I assumed was nearly 8 or 9 months.. though it’s possible I’m already past that point. Meaning the pain I’m feeling may be due to the pregnancy. With that in mind I started to panic, my breath quickening.

_"No no no no no no! Not here, not here! Please!"_ I screamed out in a sob, completely forgetting about the other two in the room while in my panic. I didn’t fully comprehend the sounds of obsidian breaking until I heard footsteps running up to me.

I looked up to see the two coming closer to me at a quick pace. I struggled a bit before being able to quickly move back and away from them. In my panic I didn’t fully register the clanking of metal until I inevitably looked down to see that my crown had fallen to the floor in my rush to get away from the two.

Instantly my baby bump appeared into view which had cause the other two to stop in their tracks and me to panic more as the pain continued. I cradled my abdomen as I went and leaned against the wall. I was still hyperventilating, letting out sharp gasps.

Suddenly it seemed the other two were snapped out of their panic as they came back to rushing towards me. I didn’t have enough energy to push them away as they got closer, only being able to let out a small hiss as a warning that was clearly ignored. Suddenly I felt a hand on my face, it was Ant’s, as he turned my head up to face his. 

It took a second for me to realize his eyes were his original crystal blue color. A look of clear shock and concern as well as worry plastered on his face. I then look to Bad who now had his original more red color. I quickly bit down on my hand to muffle a scream as I felt another spike of pains.

My eyes then widened in horror as I felt my water break. The other two seemed to realize as well as they looked a bit more panicked as well.  _ "Oh god, we need to get you out of here!" _ Bad then shouted. Not a moment later Bad had surprisingly picked me up bridal style as Ant ran over to where they broke into the room and widened the entrance a bit with a pick.

Soon they were now rushing out of the room and out to the surface with me in Bad’s arms. _ "Where’s the closest house!?" _ Ant then shouted towards Bad.  _ "Isn’t Punz’s house close by?!" _ Bad then shouted back in question. _"It better be!"_ Ant responded.

I was still in slight shock from their sudden change in behavior. Did.. Was it really because of me that they snapped out of it...? I suddenly let out another yell of pain as I felt a contraction, though I was significantly louder that time. Even so, Bad made sure I didn’t fall from his grip.

I started trying to take deep breaths as they continued to run towards Punz’s house. I felt a bit scared. Punz was one of my friends, someone I was extremely close to.. and now I’ll be barging into his house 9 months pregnant and in labor out of no where... Oh god what if everyone hates me for keeping it a secret. 

Ok, you know what, I can’t be stressing over something like that right now. I just need to focus on the present. Maybe Punz isn’t even home. Maybe he’s off doing something else right now. Hopefully..

Pretty soon Punz’s house was in view, Bad and Ant were quick to bust the door down and rush inside. I barely heard the yelp that followed soon after as Punz then came into view. 

Bad and Ant just rushed past him and towards his living room to which I was then set down onto his couch.  _ "Ant go find towels! Punz, don’t question it right now and go get some buckets of water!" _ Bad ordered the others. Ant quickly went to look for towels as Punz pointed him in a direction. He hesitated a second before going to find some buckets.

I let out another yelp of pain followed by a hiss as I felt another contraction. Bad quickly rushed over to me.  _ "Ok ok, it’s okay. Take deep breaths." _ Bad spoke in a soothing tone. I did as he said as I continued doing so for a bit. A moment later Ant and Punz returned with what was asked of them.

Bad quickly took them and set them on a nearby table. He then grabbed a towel and helped get it underneath me, mostly so there would be less of a mess.  _ "Ant, I want you to go and get some holy water from Church Prime, we need to make sure we get everything from the egg off." _ Bad instructed next. Ant was quick to make his way out of the house.

I was currently propped up with one of the throw pillows that had been on the couch. It definitely made my back pain more of a dull ache. Bad was next to my side once more as soon as I let out another scream of pain as I felt the pressure building up.

A couple minutes later Ant had come back with the holy water. Ant and Bad had made sure they were washed off before doing the same to me. Next I had my pants removed, it was a bit embarrassing but I couldn’t think about that in the moment.

_"Ok, Punz, I want to to get behind Sam to help keep him seated up and let him hold onto your hand."_ Bad then spoke.

_ "I- O-Okay." _ Punz mumbled out, still a bit out of it from the sudden situation he was throw into. Nevertheless he carefully moved behind me so I was now laying against him, it was certainly a more stable position then the pillow.

He then let me hold onto his hand as Bad guided me through my contractions. Each time I’d scream and squeeze Punz’s hand, which he thankfully didn’t mind.  _ "I see the head!" _ Ant then yelled out at some point.  _ "You’re doing good Sam. Just keep taking deep breaths and pushing. You’re doing so well."  _ Bad then said.

A few minutes later and Bad was now wrapping my pup in one of the towels. I just further burrowed myself into Punz’s chest as I was utterly exhausted. Ant had covered my lower half with a towel afterwards which I was thankful for. A moment later Bad handed me my pup. I carefully cradled them in my arms as I watched them fall asleep. They were a boy.

_ "What are you going to name him..?" _ Punz then asked.  _ "I-... I’m gonna name them Tom..." _ I replied, still a bit out of breath.  _ "So Sam.. who.. who is even the father? And why were you using magic to hide it? That could’ve hurt the baby!" _ Bad then asked, the last part being a bit more of a scolding.

_ "I-I.. I don’t know.. it wasn’t my intention to get pregnant in the first place.. and I.. I know the magic could’ve backfired but.. I was just so scared of my pup being used against me and.. and I didn’t want anyone to attack me in the means to actively hurt my pup either.. and I was scared that you two would use my pregnancy against me.. I- I just, I was so scared.." _ I quietly replied, I could feel tears build up, covering my vision as I remembered everything that had happened.

_ "Sam I.. I’m sorry. Sorry that- That happened and, god we should’ve resisted in the first place! We made our own friends scared of us!" _ Ant then spoke, clearly distressed as the last part was directed to Bad. _ "We almost killed you! A-And your baby! This isn’t what- what friends do!" _ Bad then responded, very upset. I was quick to reassure them and tell them that I didn’t blame them.

Punz only opted to wrapping an arm around my waist in a comforting manner as I was still laying against him.  _ "So.. my best friend just gave birth on my couch.."  _ Punz then muttered. I couldn’t help but laugh at that as the others soon joined in. 

Once the laughter stopped I could feel as exhaustion took me over as I tried to keep my eyes open.  _ "Sam it’s alright, sleep for now, you deserve it. You must be exhausted. We’ll take care of Tom for now okay?"  _ Bad then said softly as Ant carefully took Tom from my arms. I could only give a small nod as I let myself fall asleep. I could trust them.


End file.
